(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel methods for applying and using liquid fluoropolymer containing solutions. More specifically, this invention concerns methods for applying a fluoropolymer solution to a substrate and thereafter removing the liquid carrier from the solution to give substrates coated with a durable fluoropolymer film. The thin, durable fluoropolymer film is useful as a corrosion inhibiting agent, as a heat transfer promoter, and as an adhesion barrier. In addition, this invention is an apparatus that is useful for applying a thin coating of fluoropolymer to the internal surfaces of a heat exchanger.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art discloses soluble fluoropolymer solutions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,191 discloses solvents that are useful for manufacturing perfluorinated fluoropolymer solutions. The '191 patent further discloses that such perfluorinated fluoropolymer solutions are useful to coat electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,269 discloses solutions of fluoropolymers. The solutions are disclosed as being useful in the manufacture of liquid permeation membranes.
While solutions of fluoropolymers are known in the art, there remains a need to find new uses for the solutions. In addition, there is a need for improving the heat transfer capabilities of substrates.